


L'Artiste

by LonelyDay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dom/sub, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Soldat de l'Hiver est une arme, mais aussi un artiste qui dévoue son corps, tout entier, à son art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Artiste

**Author's Note:**

> Un Alexander/Bucky ambiguë et tordu, écrit du POV de Bucky. Certains ont suggéré qu'Alexander Pierce aurait pu manipuler Bucky par le biais de ses sentiments pour Steve Rogers. Ça a fait germer de drôles d'idées dans ma tête. J'ai donc repris la scène dans laquelle Steve et Bucky se battent sur l'héliporteur et je l'ai mise en parallèle avec le lien qui pourrait exister entre Alexander Pierce et Bucky. Les paragraphes en italique se situent avant la rencontre entre Steve et Bucky. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de Marvel, la création de Jack Kirby et Joe Simon et les films sont par Joe Johnston, et les frères Russo, Anthony et Joe. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.
> 
> PS : le titre est tout simplement le nom donné au Winter Soldier par Rumlow dans la VF ( "The Asset" en VO ).

_The Asset._

C'était ainsi qu'il se faisait appeler, parce qu'il était leur arme secrète, la seule qui puisse venir à bout de leurs ennemis, indispensable et nécessaire au parachèvement de leur œuvre.

Il était –

 

– _À genoux._

_Il s'exécuta sans broncher. Il avait des ordres à obéir, une mission à remplir._

_L'homme se leva de son canapé en cuir blanc immaculé et se dressa devant lui, en véritable colosse. Il détenait tous les pouvoirs parce qu'il avait les mots et la manière de faire. Il lui suffisait d'ouvrir la bouche pour que le soldat se mette à l'écouter._

_Ses paroles sonnaient justes. Elles résonnaient comme une mélodie dans sa tête – mais pas dans sa mémoire, seulement dans sa tête, il n'avait pas le droit de se souvenir._

 

Il reprit son souffle, épuisé. Il n'avait plus la force de soulever l'arche en métal qui l'avait écrasé. Même son bras – celui qu'on lui avait offert – ne pouvait plus porter ce poids.

L'homme vint faciliter sa tâche. Plutôt que de fuir, il le sauva d'une morte certaine.

Le soldat parvint à échapper à cette étreinte d'acier. Il se redressa sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il ne devait pas fléchir. Son bras le lançait, mais ce n'était qu'une fracture parmi tant d'autres. Il avait connu pire à une période où on cassait ses membres pour tester sa résistance.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Quitte à perdre son bras, il ne pouvait décider d'abandonner. Il était celui qui exécuterait leur toute dernière mission, celle pour laquelle on l'avait dressé, celle qui permettrait d'achever son œuvre – un monde à son image, un monde puissant et docile.

Après cela, il pourrait dire adieu aux électrochocs et aux séances de cryogénisation. Il serait révélé au grand jour et s'élèverait aux côtés de l'homme qui lui avait permis d'exploiter tout son potentiel.

L'homme qu'il avait vu sur le pont parla. Il jouait avec son cerveau et rouvrait des plaies qu'il avait crues cicatrisées.

Le soldat hurla et frappa sa cible en plein visage. Ses tirs n'avaient pas suffi à l'abattre. Il le tuerait de ses propres mains s'il le fallait. Il avait accumulé assez de colère pour le faire – une colère qui n'avait pas nourri son travail depuis bien longtemps.

 

– _Ouvre la bouche._

_Il s'exécuta sans réfléchir et attendit. L'homme lui avait appris à bien le faire. Il était jeune à l'époque, un visage sans ride et un sourire solaire pour l'illuminer. Il le récompensait quand le travail le satisfaisait et le punissait justement quand ses consignes n'avaient pas été respectés._

_On déboucla une ceinture et dézippa la fermeture d'un pantalon. Le tissu glissa sur de longues jambes pâles couvertes d'une toison blanche._

_Sa mission se dressait déjà fièrement devant lui, rouge et gonflée. Il n'aurait pas besoin de se servir de ses doigts, seulement de sa bouche._

_Il guetta un ordre en levant les yeux vers l'homme._

_Celui-ci lui souriait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et les agrippa fermement. Il les aimait longs pour une meilleure prise._

_Le soldat bascula par réflexe la tête en arrière._

_Il était prêt à commencer – même sa bouche était prête, de la salive mouillait chaque coin de ses lèvres._

 

Il se jeta sur l'homme en bleu. L'homme qui ne cessait de se mettre en travers son chemin. Celui qui persistait à l'appeler par des noms qu'il ne pouvait porter.

Il n'avait pas de prénom – les armes n'en ont pas, il n'était pas un homme, il était bien plus que ça, un outil créé pour paver la route des êtres humains vers le chemin de la liberté. Il n'était muni que d'un nom de code qui inspirait la peur. Il n'était pas Bucky. Bucky n'était rien à côté de lui. C'était une ombre du passé, un soldat mort au combat que personne n'avait daigné rechercher et sauver. Le Soldat de l'Hiver, lui, vivait son art et répandait la mort, sans scrupule, ni remords.

L'homme retira son casque et dévoila son visage, celui qui l'avait interpellé dans cette rue et dont il s'était souvenu – mais il n'avait pas le droit de se souvenir, n'est-ce pas ? quelque chose clochait, on avait dû le reformater.

Ce geste fit encore un peu plus monter la rage en lui. Il avait cru le reconnaître un instant et il avait souffert à cause de lui.

L'homme laissa tomber son bouclier étoilé et se tint droit devant lui. Il se disait son ami.

Il n'avait pas d'ami – les soldats comme lui n'ont en pas, ils vivent pour servir et exécuter des commandements, il était plus qu'un vulgaire camarade, il était un soldat inaccessible et invincible. L'homme ne le connaissait rien de tout ce qui constituait son œuvre et toutes les souffrances et les douleurs, les blessures, les hématomes, les plaies et les os brisés qui l'avaient fait hurler la nuit. Il ne savait rien. Il n'était qu'une mission de plus, un visage dans le flou qui s'agglutinait en un brouillard de plus en plus épais aux portes de sa mémoire, pas un ami – un ami ne fait pas aussi mal.

 

_Le sexe pénétra sa bouche dans toute sa longueur. Sa langue connaissait les mouvements par cœur. Comme un automatisme, il la passa sur le long de la verge avec langueur, du frein jusqu'au gland sur lequel il s'attarda. Il le suça, lécha le bout et le relâcha dans un bruit de succion. La queue s'érigeait à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, son souffle la caressant._

_L'homme grogna, mécontent._

_Le soldat sentit un canon froid se poser sur sa joue. Il lâcha un gémissement._

_L'homme aimait l'avoir à sa merci. Il l'aimait avili et complaisant. Il l'aimait avide aussi. Cela faisait partie du jeu._

– _Regarde-moi._

_Il leva les yeux. Il était soumis, mais il n'avait pas peur. Il pouvait prendre le dessus, mais il ne le ferait pas et l'homme le savait. C'était ce qui lui plaisait – ce qui l'excitait._

_La force exercée sur son crâne se fit plus pressante. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et fit disparaître l'érection dans sa bouche, millimètre par millimètre sans lâcher du regard les pupilles brillantes de l'homme. Ses va-et-vient se firent de plus en plus rapides. Il augmenta la pression de ses lèvres sur la queue qui durcissait dans sa bouche. Il ne broncha pas, malgré la douleur dans ses articulations et dans sa gorge._

_Sa mission serait bientôt terminée._

 

Il traversa la passerelle et fonça sur l'homme. Il le frappa encore et encore de toutes ses forces.

Il cria, reconnaissant à peine sa propre voix.

– _You're my mission !_

Il ne devait avoir que sa mission en tête, ne penser qu'à elle. Il devait tuer cet homme et en finir avec la mission la plus dure de toute sa carrière.

Mais il était épuisé. Il était meurtri dans son corps et son esprit qui peinait à le tenir debout et à combattre.

L'homme le regarda à demi-conscient, la figure tuméfiée et les yeux rougis qu'on percevait à peine sous ses paupières gonflées. Il n'était pas mort, il persistait et respirait douloureusement.

Il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi coriace.

– _Then finish it. Cause I'm with you til the end of the line._

L'homme le regarda.

Son poing resta en suspend. La haine avait disparu, elle s'étiolait comme la fumée d'une bougie après qu'on ait soufflé la flamme. Il se sentait libéré et calmé.

L'homme avait touché un point sensible qui n'avait pas été approché depuis longtemps, même au plus bas de son existence quand même la mort ne lui avait pas semblé être une délivrance suffisante. Il retrouva ce moment intact, dénué de toutes les salissures qui l'avaient souillé, clair et pur comme les premiers rayons de lumière à l'aurore, comme s'il l'avait protégé des ténèbres en attendant qu'un jour nouveau ne vienne.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas finir sa mission.

Une explosion détruisit l'appareil et les restes des plaques qui les soutenaient. L'homme chuta vers l'eau.

Le soldat put se retenir au dernier moment, les jambes dans le vide et les yeux rivés vers l'homme qui tombait.

 

_L'homme ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres s'ourlèrent en un sourire carnassier._

_Il allait venir._

_Quelques coups habiles de langue de plus et un jet aspergea le fond de sa gorge. Des doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son cuir chevelu et le maintinrent à sa place._

_Il déglutit et avala sans effort._

_La queue ramollie coula hors de sa bouche et disparut dans le pantalon._

_Il garda la tête baissée. Il respirait difficilement, attendant un mot de l'homme, une réaction, une directive._

 

Il dut considérer son acte avant d'agir.

On avait formé le soldat pour qu'il n'exprime plus aucune de ses volontés, aucun de ses désirs. Il ne devait que se plier à ceux des autres, sans se poser de question, mais cet homme devant lui avait renoncé à se battre et était prêt à le laisser finir sa mission. Il était prêt à mourir pour lui.

Il plongea et s'enfonça dans l'océan. À quelques mètres de lui, l'homme avait les yeux fermés et sombrait. Le soldat l'attrapa et il rejoignit la surface. Il s'enlisait parfois, s'étouffait presque avec ce poids trop lourd pour son seul bras, mais il tenait bon malgré la peine. Il le tira hors de l'eau et le traîna sur la berge.

Il prit une profonde respiration.

L'homme respirait.

Steve. Il s'appelait Steve et il était sauf.

 

– _Brave garçon._

_L'homme donna une caresse dans ses cheveux et releva son menton._

– _Je suis fier de toi – il aurait lui aussi été fier de toi._

_Il était inutile de prononcer son nom. Il était devenu une entité abstraite dans son esprit conditionné et un sentiment de fierté. Il était celui qu'il avait aimé et suivi dans une autre vie, mais qui avait disparu et dont il perpétuait le travail pour rendre le monde meilleur. Il était un but à atteindre que l'homme avait fixé dès leur première rencontre et que le soldat s'efforçait toujours de viser car cela signifiait la réussite et la réussite signifiait la quiétude._

– _Lève-toi, soldat. Une autre mission t'attend._

_Il s'exécuta et laissa l'homme prendre son visage entre les mains. L'arme était toujours braquée sur lui._

– _Tu as fait du bon travail aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu en feras autant pour ta prochaine mission._

_Il hocha la tête. Il ferait honneur à son nom et à son art, comme toujours._

 

Il jeta un dernier regard à Steve et s'éloigna.

Il se souvenait de Steve et de Bucky et de ce qu'ils avaient été l'un pour l'autre. Steve était ce sentiment qui avait animé toute son œuvre. Steve avait été partout, partout dans son esprit du jour où il était tombé au moment où l'avait revu. Steve avait toujours été là.

_I'm with you til the end of the line, pal._

Mais la ligne n'était pas finie, pas encore.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est l'un des plus étranges que j'ai pu écrire. J'ai vraiment hésité à le poster. Possible que je regrette et qu'il finisse par disparaître.


End file.
